My Idiot RoosterHead
by little-owl082
Summary: Just a fanfic about Megumi and Sanosuke about what happened after 7 yrs since the day of Sano's depart. R&R pls!
1. where has he been

Disclaim: I dun own any of the character in RK ...too bad :(  
  
"It's been 7 yrs since the day we last saw each other and The last time i got some news about him was when we gathered around, read his letter ( Rk extra story) 2 yrs ago, I've heard that he's been around the world, good for him, that IDIOT.  
  
It's supprised me how i missed him. I never thought that i'd miss him, that rooster-head. BUt the truth is since the day we were seperated i kinda miss him. I was very happy to hear about him but i wonder, when will he come back?"  
  
Sitting in her clinic, this kind of thought has been in Megumi's mind in like, every night for the past moth. She herself also doesn't know why she thought of him so much lately. Maybe it's because she's now living together with Kenshin's family, to take care of Kenshin's health, which is becoming weaker. Seeing they're so happy together somehow makes she feel abit lonely, only if that Sanosuke is still here, maybe she'd have some companion. But today, without knowing why, Megumi feels something different, she thinks about that IDIOT more than usual.  
  
Outside, Kenji is practicing kenjutsu now, eventhough he's only 6 yrs old, Yahiko started to train him and he happens to be quite a genius in Kenjutsu for a 6 yrs old boy ( his parents are Kenshin, and Kaoru, no wonder :)). Everything seems so peaceful now, Japan is developping everyday. Kenshin now cannot fight like before but his skill is still enough to protect his family and his health still allows him to do his duty. which is : cooking, cleaning the house, and doing laundry ( where's his wife, Kaoru?? ). Yes indeed, it is peaceful. But none of them knows there'll be something special for them, in fact, too special.   
  
----------------------  
  
This story i has uploaded on winglin.net/fanfic once but not finish yet. i think i'll continue it here 


	2. The Boy

"knock!knock!"  
  
" Who's that?"- Said Yahiko.   
  
It's unusual that someone would come to their dojo this time of day, their training of the day is already finished. Yutarou ( he comes back from Germany, now stay sat the dojo too)open the door. There's an "around-13-yrs-old" rooster head boy, he's handsome but he looks .. arrogant. Despite his look, this boy comes in and asked politely: "is this Kamiya dojo? I come to ask for learning Kenjutsu". No one answer him, actually, they cann't speak, his look remind them of someone, "can he be.."- Yahiko thinks. There's a calm voice cut his thought, KEnshin as usual is calm, he knows what to do:  
  
-"What's your name,child?"  
  
-"Outa. Outa Higashidani"  
  
-"How old are you?"  
  
-"I'm 13"  
  
"hm..cann't be his son, at that time he was still fighting beside me"-Kenshin's pov  
  
-"where are you from? and how do you know our dojo?"  
  
-"I'm from ShinShuu. It was long time ago, i thinks about 7 yrs ago, there was a man told me that after my sister's married, come here and learn a Kenjutsu style name Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. So here i am."  
  
-"Hm... Interesting, at that time, very few ppl knows our dojo, and that's far away. Do you remember that man?"  
  
-" I don't know his name. But all i know is on his back, he has an "Aku" character, he came, fight with my dad, and then fight for my dad, my village, then leave, since then, he's a legend of us and i carried that character on my back too, i want to be strong like him" (it's good that his brother look up to him :D - author )   
  
-" haha... good, good.." Kenshin laugh. " okay, we accept you, now stay here and start your training. Yahiko, could you pls take him in?. Outa, this's gonna be your master Yahiko." Up until now, no one can open their mouth yet.  
  
-"Oh..okay, boy, follow me" Yahiko, turn his back and right then Outa sees the word "Aku" on Yahiko's clothes.  
  
-"you know him, master?that man."  
  
-"ah yes, it's good that you look up to him, he's a great man"  
  
-"where is he now? i didn't know why but my dad seemed to be very happy seeing him that day"  
  
-"I don't know, but i hope he's doing good. Come on, i'll show you your room." ( well the dojo is good now, not a 'one-student-dojo' anymore)" at dinner, i'll introduce you to everybody, the one just talked to you now is Kenshin, and that little boy is his son,Kenji, his wife,Kaoru, is the heir of this dojo, but since she has family now, she passed it down to me, her first student. The tall one with blonde hair open the door for you is Yutarou, he's the second student of Kaoru, after me, he just comes back from Germany. He's the assistant master here. There are more ppl for you to meet. Now rest abit, you must be tired going from Shinshuu to Tokyo."  
  
-"Thks master"-after taking abath, Outa sleeps, not knowing outside, ppl talking about him.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Outside  
  
"hm..i wonder how that boy's related to Sano. they look alike, almost the same"  
  
"yeh, except Outa's manner is much better than that rooster-head"  
  
"haha.. Yahiko, i dun know what will kaoru and Megumi-dono say when they see him. it'll be a shock"  
  
Then...  
  
"DADDY, BRING ME DOWN!!!!"- Kenji's crying on the roof. Yeh it's true that he's a born-skilled swordman, he's stiil a kid, afraid of heght  
  
"Oh ok, i have to go to the Akabeko to meet Tsubame..see you at dinner"  
  
"hey, i'll go to, i want to meet her as well."-Yutarou said, running after Yahiko . After all, they're only 18. still young  
  
"You playboy, stay home, dont get near my Tsubame"  
  
"haha...YOUR Tsubame?? aww...our 'little Yahiko' admit it"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I'M NOT LITTLE"  
  
and with that, they're running, joking..the 2 bestfriends.  
  
"Aw...they've grown up. Kenji, you too, you'll be grown up and be strong like them"-Kenshin said-"I'll prepair dinner now, come.Mommy will be back anymoment" 


	3. Dinner and Guest

Dinner time,  
  
"Yahiko, go and call Outa for dinner, i'm sure he's so tired that he's asleep now"-said Kenshin.. Yahiko goes inside, when he opens Outa's room, the boy is sleeping peacefully, and it's true that he looks so much like Sano.  
  
"Outa, wake up, it's dinner time"  
  
"ye...yes..master..sorry, i was so tired"  
  
"It's okay, i know, freshen up yourself then come out, everybody is waiting" Yahiko says, gentlely. For some reason, he likes this child already, maybe because he looks like Sano, the one that Yahiko looks up to beside Kenshin.  
  
--------  
  
Outside, in dinner room  
  
"Outa? who's Outa, Kenshin?" -asks Kaoru,she's now working together with Tae and Tsubame since the dojo is taken care of by Yahiko and Yutarou, and she DOESN'T know how to do house work ( well ,not good as Kenshin).  
  
"ah....new student, just come today.. He's from ShinShuu, so he'll stay here while training. Kaoru, Megumi-dono, I'm sure you'll have big supprise seeing him"-Kenshin said, smiling with his wife, the cross scar is barely seen, he's happy now  
  
"Uhm, everybody, this is Outa, my new student."-Yahiko's voice. Just like they thought, Kaoru and Megumi are speechless seeing Outa, a smaller version of Sanosuke (well he just shorter than his brother, he's only 13, but he's as tall as Yahiko). Outa feels kinda weird "those ppl, why they seems to see something sprising everytime they see me, am i that weird??"-Outa's pov.  
  
"Hey, ppl, you, Kaoru stop being like you seeing a ghost, geez....it's not like a master at all". Right away, a familiar scene of Kamiya dojo again happens: "You Brat, I'll smack you" "Hey, get off....stop beating me in front of my student". Everybody is laughing, life is easier with them....well everybody except Outa, he is O_O, "they are weird for sure" ..  
  
Dinner is really warm and fun, it makes Outa feels like home, "they are good ppl, after all,". Unknown to him, the whole dinner, there's a pair of eyes often glance at him.   
  
"He looks so much like HIM. Which makes me miss HIM more"*sigh*....  
  
Suddenly, the front door is open, it's really weird that someone comes in without knocking, everybody's being alert, what if one of Kenshin's enemy comes? he cann't fight anymore...  
  
Yahiko grabs a shinai, rush out, followed by everyone.   
  
The person standing at the front door, look at them and smirk "after all these yrs, they're still alert"-he thought.   
  
"Hey Yahiko, i see you've got taller eh? but still a brat"  
  
"you....you IDIOT!" Yahiko cann't hold it anymore, using his shinai try to beat the man... That man just laugh, avoid the sword "Haha...is this the way you greet a guest?"  
  
"You are no guest, You ROOSTER-HEAD. Where have you been?"-In fact, Yahiko is too happy that he cann't think of anything else, except beating Sano.  
  
The rest just look at Sano in disbelief. He's really here. After 7 yrs wandering, he's back, but there's something strange about him, somehow he's different. but who won't? He's been out of Japan for 7 yrs, he's been to America, Europe, all over the places.  
  
"hey, you guys, stop looking at me like some idiot (well, he is). Didn't i say in the letter that i'll back for some miso soup?"  
  
"Welcome back Sano, i'm glad you're back"-Kenshin breaks the silence.  
  
"You idiot"-Kaoru-"never thought you'd come like this."  
  
"Ah...you haven't changed. I see also this blonde brat is here, the last time i saw you in Germany 3 yrs ago,and now you're back here eh? Oh and you fox lady,why are you here? ah yeh, i need you to look at my hand, I.."   
  
*BOOM!!!*- something hit his head :D  
  
"you, until now, you're still an idiot, didn't I tell you not to use that hand so much?"  
  
"OUCH..you didn't let me finish, i'll tell you later..and this is..."he looks at Outa  
  
" This is OUta, he just comes. He told us that you.." Yahiko said  
  
"I know him. Child, you've grown up. How is your dad? and your sister? Did you be a good younger brother to her?"  
  
"sister? that child's sister?what's their relationship with Sano?"-Megumi's POV  
  
"Yeah I did, Dad is still fine, but not as strong as before anymore, he doesn't fight anymore. Sister has been married to a guy in our village."  
  
"Is he the good guy? Is your sister happy?"  
  
"why does he so concern about that child's sister?"-everyone's POV  
  
"Yes he is, he loves sister very much.and she's happy too"  
  
"uhm, that's good. Hey i'm hungry, can we go in and eat? Oh yeah, and this is Usagi(just think of sumthing sound Jap), Usagi, say hello". To everyone supprise, a 6 yr-old girl is behind Sano, no one sees her until now  
  
"who is she??"  
  
Then dinner becomes livelier with San. He talks about his time abroad, he now can speak quite well in some language ( let just said : English, French, Chinese) and makes more friends..  
  
"...BUt after all, Japan is my birthplace, so i've decided to return 'home'. IT's nice here"- no more hot tempered Sano. In front of them now is a full grown man, calm, okay still 'rooster-head'. But what they're wondering is the relatioship of Sano and Outa and especially that little girl Usagi. 


	4. I need someone to take care of my hand!

After dinner, everybody gathers around, talking. Still no one dares to ask about Outa and little girl. They just talk about everything except that.  
  
Kenji's sure glad that finally he has someone the same age with him to play.  
  
Later, Kaoru says: "okie, Kenji, it's your bedtime, go to bed."  
  
"oh rite, my little princess, come, go to bed now"-said Sano  
  
Ppl's POV-"it's getting weirder"  
  
"but , daddy, i don't want to sleep yet"  
  
"DADDY"-big word inside everyone's mind  
  
"Oh common, be a good girl of Daddy, tmr, i'll buy you some candy, okay?"  
  
"Kaoru, can you bring her in together with Kenji for me?? Thks"  
  
After the 2 children as sleep, everyone looks at Sano. He laugh " OK, ask me now..i know you all have many things to ask me"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"How do you know Outa?"  
  
"Why is she calling you daddy?"  
  
....  
  
Questions've been thrown to him non-stop.  
  
"woa, guys, let me breath. ok, about Outa , I met his father long time ago, he has an overprotective sister because his BROTHER left the house long ago, and then his mom was passed away when Outa were 2 yrs old, she's afraid of broken family very much. That's why I wonder if she's happy now".Everybody seems to understand that who is the BROTHER that left, even Outa "how can he know everything about my family? Wait, didn't ppl while looking at me, thinking of him?? Can he be?"-Outa's POV  
  
"O... Oniichan, are you my Oniichan?"  
  
Sano just smiles, it looks sad though."Outa, your brother is Sanosuke HigaShidani, I'm Sanosuke Sagata. I'll carry the name of my captain."  
  
Outa understands, he heard from his father about his Oniichan's story once."But i can still call you Oniichan, rite?"  
  
"haha Idiot, ofcourse, whoever name i carry, i'm always your Oniichan. So be careful, I'll smack you if you're not serious in training. I'll watch you"  
  
"you'll watch outa's training? Does that mean you'll stay here for long?"  
  
"It seems so, I'm abit tired of wandering, i'll stay here for a while, don't know when i'm going again though"  
  
"You're a Rurouni now,Sano"-Smile Kenshin.   
  
That line, long long time ago, that was his line. He said to "someone". Kaoru understands that smile, she's glad that she can keep the 'rurouni' in the dojo for that long. She hopes there'll be someone to keep the 'rurouni' Sano now.  
  
" Yeh I am, wandering open my mind so much.. Hehe i'm better than you, you only wandered inside Japan..haha."  
  
"Idiot, becuz you were chased by the police at that time. And talking about that, how can you be back here? without noticing the police?"  
  
"Aw, it's 7 yrs already. Furthermore, with a gold mine i discovered in Taiwan, dun think they'll arrest me though"  
  
"What!! you've become rich?? Oh God....our rooster-head is rich"  
  
"Oh Shut Up, like i care about money, actually, i just have the name, i left the rest for other ppl to manage, only the name and enough money to wander. It's natural gold, not my money that i earn, so i don't take much"  
  
"That's good Sano, or you'll become some rich brat."-Said Yahiko. The one he looks up now is in front of him, he's charmed by those adventure of Sano already  
  
"Looks like we'll have 1 more rurouni in the future"-thought Kenshin, looks in Yahiko's eyes  
  
"Oh okie, that's about Outa, how about Usagi, that girl, why you're her daddy??"- Kaoru said impatiently..  
  
"oh it's true that i'm her daddy, her goddad though... while i was in China, her parents were sick and pass away, so i take care of her, bringing her along with me. HOwever. this time i think i'll settle here for awhile becuz i thinks she's too young for wandering, i'll let her have a normal childhood. IT's good that your child is tha same age with her. they can become friends..."  
  
This time, it's Megumi: "Hm, you've become more mature, indeed. Cann't imagine an idiot can be this thoughtful"  
  
"haha.. oh yes, and becuz i have to come back becuz of my hand, it's not that i wanted to use it to much, but it's unavoidable, so, i'm your patient again"-Grinning , Sano  
  
"you're.......hm...i don't have enough medicine for idiot"  
  
"haha..okay, pls look at my hand now, or i'll be handicap forever, after that you can say watever you want"  
  
Sano looks at Kenshin, grinning, a mysterious grin..  
  
"oro? it's late, shoud us be going to bed? Megumi-dono,pls help him. Outa, you should go to bed, tmr you'll start your training"  
  
"oh okie, goodnite"- after they bid goodnite to each other, Megumi and Sano go to her clinic for the medical treat. Megumi is very happy to see him, but buecuz of too many ppl there, she cann't express anything. she thought if be left alone with him, it'll be easier. but no, sitting in front of him , facing him alone is much more difficult.  
  
"hey, why are you looking at me like that, megumi?"  
  
"oh no, it's just that you changed so much, you look abit weird"she said-"and handsome too"-her POV  
  
"oh, yeh, after all those yrs, i guess it cann't be help"  
  
"So how are you?i mean, how's your life out there?"  
  
"I'm fine i guess. But sometimes i feel kinda lonely. It looks like finally, i have to find someone."  
  
Her heart beat faster "Someone", did he just say that??  
  
"Someone, you mean...."  
  
"yeh, SOMEONE. I need someone to take care of my hand"- Sano said, looking straight into her eyes 


End file.
